SGC we have a problem
by Loethaelis
Summary: Sam gets kidnapped off world and ends up rescuing herself


He heard a familiar whooshing sound as he entered the gate room. Colonel O'Neill looked to his left; there was Sam in the same uniform she had worn since their encounter with the reetoo on reetilia. On Sam's left was Daniel, who wasn't a member of the air force but was one of the only people who could understand half of the languages they encountered. On his right was Teal'c, the renegade jaffa they encountered on chulac who hated apophis, the ruler of reptilian people, so he joined the S.G.C.

Today Colonel O'Neill had a bad feeling, like he knew that not everyone would be coming home today, but he ignored the feeling and they all went through the gate. When they came through the gate on P3X-393 they were ambushed and they were all knocked out by some sort of wooden club.

When they woke up, Sam was the first one to say something. "Where the hell are we?"

"We're not in Kansas anymore, that's for sure." Said O'Neill

"We never were in Kansas O'Neill." Said Teal'c

"And I believe we were ambushed."

"That would explain what happened to my glasses." Said Daniel looking at the bent and mangled frames of his glasses

"Has anyone noticed that our hands are tied up?" asked Sam

Just then four men walked in to the room. They looked like 17th century aristocrats.

"Who are you?" asked Sam

"We are the people of the scarlet sun." replied the one in front. "I am Ayas." At that they circled around and each one of the men grabbed a member of S.G.1 and led them out of the room. Jack, Daniel, and Teal'c were all led to the star gate and pushed through back to the S.G.C. "Incoming traveler." Said the lieutenant on duty.

"Who is it?" asked General Hammond.

"It's SG1 sir."

"Open the iris."

SG1 minus Sam came through the gate.

"Where's major carter?" asked General Hammond.

"I don't know sir." Said colonel O'Neill "I'd like to know myself sir."

"Ok go to the infirmary and get checked out. Debriefing at 07:00

"Um, sir, can you have someone untie us first?"

As SG1 minus Sam walked down the corridor leading to the infirmary they all started thinking about what could have happened to Sam.

Meanwhile back on P3X-393 Sam was wondering where the hell every one was and what was happening to them. Where they being treated like her? Or where they just sitting in a dark room doing nothing.

So far she had been led to a brightly decorated room with large windows and a large chandelier. People were walking back and forth in front of the window, sometimes looking in inquisitively. Then a group of young girls walked in. They appeared to be only ten or twelve. The girls all wore dresses or a bright gauzy turquoise sarong would be a more apt description. The girl in the front set what looked like a pink version of what they were wearing on the table in the middle of the room, and then one of the other girls came around behind her and freed her hands. Then Ayas walked in to the room accompanied by the three other men that had been with him before. "Leave Kokuras." He said to the girls.

"Let me guess you're wondering were you are and why you are here. Well you came through the eye of the gods; we thought you were goa'uld so we captured you and your friends. Then your friends are back wherever you came from, and you are here." He turned around to face the door and said "you may enter Kokuras."

The girls entered. Two of them were carrying towels and all the others were carrying things like soap and bubble bath by the looks of it. The two girls carrying the towels set them on the table and went over to what looked like a trap door in the floor and each took one side and lifted it up, then they carried it out of the room. Then the two girls came back and began filling the tub with water. When the tub was full they got up and went back to the group.

"Will you please tell me what's going on and why I wasn't sent back with the rest of my team?

(A/N) Hi! I'm updating this chapter with correct spellings and capitalizations. My computer crashed so I lost this story. I'll be updating again soon.

Loethaelis


End file.
